


Slow Change

by marytalouise



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II, M/M, One Shot, continuation from black butler II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marytalouise/pseuds/marytalouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian once hated Young Master for keeping him hostage as a butler, but does he still?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Change

**Author's Note:**

> *sweats nervously* So this is my first drabble into SebaCiel, and my first fic that isn't EreRi related.  
> So I hope you enjoy, and feedback would be very much appreciated!

It had been a little over a hundred years since Ciel had become a demon, and Sebastian still remained by his side.

Sebastian had resented the young master in the earlier days of their permanent attachment, but travelling the world with Ciel over the years had secretly changed his mind. He’d never admit it to Ciel, because the boy would probably send him away, but he’d grown fond of the young master again. Even without a soul to devour, Ciel still surprised Sebastian, and he found himself still amazed at the coldness Ciel contained. Even though Ciel was a demon, Sebastian still observed Ciel’s kindness as well.

They had gotten by with meals of uncaught criminals, and low-lifes; Ciel refused to allow Sebastian any other meal and Sebastian was almost used to the slightly offending taste. After having tasted Ciel’s soul, how could he find anything else as satisfying?

Sebastian glanced down as his cell-phone’s screen lit up, Ciel’s name flashing on the screen. Sebastian sighed, slightly peeved. It was the middle of the night and the young master should have been sleeping soundly in the hotel room next door.

Sebastian slid his finger across the screen, dark nails flashing dully as the moonlight from outside fell on them for a quick moment. “What is it, Young Master?” Sebastian’s tired voice answered.

“I can’t seem to sleep,” Ciel’s slightly high voice crackled through the line. “Will you please prepare me tea that will help me sleep?”

Ciel didn’t wait for an answer and Sebastian heard the line go dead.

Sebastian began to prepare a valerian root tea, making sure to have plenty of sugar nearby; Ciel was fond of sweets, and although this tea would help, it was extremely bitter.

Sebastian knocked lightly on the door adjoining the room before entering quietly.

“Excuse me, Young Master,” Sebastian apologized, holding the tea in his hand.

Demons had the option of altering their appearance, and Ciel had decided to go with a young adults’ appearance. His matured body was still thinner than most his “age” and the thin legs poked out from underneath a too-big white t-shirt. Some things hadn’t changed since London, and this was one of them.

Sebastian tried not to think too much about Ciel’s porcelain skin, setting the tea on a side table. “Who said you could enter?” Ciel demanded, annoyed.

“Forgive me,” Sebastian replied quietly, putting his right hand over his heart and bowing.

Sebastian’s head snapped up in surprise as a chuckle escaped Ciel’s lips.

“Young Master?” Sebastian questioned.

“Just… do you remember what you’re wearing?”

Sebastian glanced down in horror. It had completely slipped his mind to change into formal attire, and he was in boxers and tight-fitting black t-shirt. He willed his cheeks not to color, bowing again, without the hand over his heart.

“Forgive me, I’ll change now.” As Sebastian lifted his head, he saw Ciel waving his hand in a _don’t bother_ motion.

“You’re still my butler, whether or not you wear formal attire. I called you in at an ungodly hour, so relax.”

Sebastian bowed again, “Yes, My Lord.”

Sebastian handed the tea directly to Ciel, along with the sugar, wordlessly expressing the bitterness of the tea.

Ciel’s widened fractionally as he took in the amount of sugar in the bowl, glancing up at Sebastian with a suspicious glare.

After adding a generous amount of sugar, Ciel took a sip and Sebastian couldn’t help but think about how his mannerisms from being a noble had never really died.

Ciel’s face twisted in displeasure and he added more sugar. Sipping the liquid again, he sighed. It seemed as though Ciel was able to handle the bitterness, and he quickly finished the tea, all the while managing to look like they were back in his London mansion – minus the matured form of the young master, of course.

When Ciel was finished, he set down the tea cup alongside the sugar bowl, and motioned for Sebastian to take away the dishes.

“You may sleep now, Sebastian.”

As Sebastian moved to get up, Ciel caught his hand and the look in the young master’s eyes reminded him of the few times as a human that Ciel had clung to him.

“Sebastian,” Ciel murmured quietly. “I know you despise me for my decision to keep you by my side,” as Ciel spoke, his thin fingers ran along the still-visible sign of the contract, permanently marking the older demon’s hand, “but I’m glad…” Ciel trailed off. Then he began again, differently, “You’re the only thing since the time of my human form that has remained constant.”

Sebastian caught the glint of sadness in Ciel’s eyes before they turned a devilish shade of writhing red, signaling – instead of burning cheeks – the young master’s slight embarrassment.

“Go now,” Ciel ordered coldly.

Sebastian bowed, this time with a slight smirk on his face and hand over his heart, “Yes, My Lord.”

Sebastian opened the door, leaving Ciel in bed, and shutting it quietly behind him.

As a demon, Ciel should have been stronger, less prone to emotions.

Sebastian flashed back to the brief emotion in the young man’s eyes.

 _Yes,_ Sebastian thought, _I’m continually surprised by you, Young Master._


End file.
